Kxani Forbidden
by Elyannia
Summary: Tsanten and Elyannia are Na'vi who are destined to take the places of Eytkan and Tsahik but when Skypeople get into the picture and bring back Tsanten's twin brother things get interesting. Lemons later on.


Chapter one: The Skypeople

Elyannia had been away from home tree for more than a few hours, she could tell because the sun had only shifted a few inches in the sky. Or so it would seem like a few inches to the naked eye. She felt her head pounding from gathering herbs and her satchel that slung tightly around her waist was full to the point where leaves were falling out. Elyannia cat-like senses told her that her soon to be mate, Tsanten had returned to home tree. She could smell him from a mile away. He smelled like the sweet scent of rain and trees. She dug her toes into the muddy ground and broke into a sprint, her tail whipped against plants and soon she could see home tree come into view. Stopping she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Tsanten was with tsmuke Katia. He must have had a good hunt today. Elyannia made her way through the hungry Omaticaya and went to the front of the line to help Tsanten pass out everyone's ration.

She gave a quick smile and a nod to tell him that she would help. Tsanten smiled back in return and made room for her to help pass out. Most of the Omaticaya envied their relationship. Elyannia was the daughter of the Eytkan and Tsanten was the noblest hunter of the clan, which is usually supposed to mate with the Eytkan's daughter. Everyone thought it was romantic, the thought of being destined to mate with just one person, like some kind of soul mate. Once all the food was distributed, Elyannia and Tsanten took their portion and sat around the fire with the other Na'vi. Some were dancing to the music, having a good time. Others were chatting and telling stories about our noble ancestors, stories like about Toruk Makto. The rest were just enjoying their food in peace. The rest of the night was just like all the others, after dinner Elyannia went to her duties of aiding to the wounded or sick. Tsanten continued to stay around the fire, telling the young tsmukan about his hunting adventures.

"Eywa Ngahu" Elyannia chanted in the Na'vi tongue. The body of the deceased Na'vi was gently set into the ground. Then she chanted a few more prayers to ensure the Na'vi a good afterlife and then leaned over to close his eyes. She then turned away just like yesterday when one of the elderly had died. The sun had been set now for about almost two hours and Elyannia knew it was time to get to sleep, for the Na'vi wake up right as the sun was starting to rise. When she climbed up to her hammock Tsanten was already asleep in the one next to hers. She smiled and touched the side of the hammock and fell asleep.

Suddenly Elyannia woke up to a loud scream. It was a shrieking scream that came from one the children. Tsanten woke up also and was looking around attentively and was soon climbing down home tree to see what had happened. Even though it was still dark out the forest was lit up, glowing. As soon as Tsanten reached the frightened child he saw a dead Na'vi. The Na'vi seemed to have been shot, but there was no sign of an arrow. Moments later all the Omaticaya had gathered around the scene. The clans Tsahik, Neytiri, stepped over to the body and sniffed the wound. The clans Eytkan, Jake, was close behind watching. She smelled human scent on the body and the smell of metal in the wound.

"The body smells of metal and Skypeople." Neytiri spoke disgustingly.

"How did the body get here?" One of the worried Na'vi females questioned. Discomfort spread about the people and some where whispering and worried.

"We must not let this effect us, we will watch out for Skypeople and if anyone sees any sign of the Skypeople's presence then you tell me right away." Tsanten said sternly. Jake smiled at the sight of Tsanten's courage and will to lead the people.

_He will make a good Eytkan. _Jake thought with a huge grin still on his face. The Na'vi gave a nod showing that they understood him.

"Back to sleep now everyone, we will give the dead brother our prayers in the morning and bury him." Slowly everyone dispersed from the area and climbed back up into home tree. The rest of the night was silent, but it wouldn't be that way for much longer. The moment the sun started to raise an aggressive wind started. Pandora doesn't have a dramatic climate change so the wind was very unusual to the people. The feeling about it being unusual was right because, just then helicopters came into view. Tsanten rushed down home tree to protect his mate and to protect his people. Tsanten barred his teeth to the intrusion and gripped tightly onto his bow. Elyannia reached for his free hand and held it tightly feeling her heart beating rapidly.

"What do they want with us?" Elyannia asked desperately. Tsanten stood without speaking, holding his ground. The helicopters landed a few miles away from home tree and were hidden behind some trees. Everything went quiet. The Na'vi was waiting for the next move the Skypeople would make. Soon two dream walkers appear out of the forest. One was a smaller avatar who was wearing Khaki shorts and a black t-shirt. The other dream walker was a tall lean male who was wearing camouflage pants and a tan jacket. Behind the two dream walker was a Na'vi. The moment the Na'vi came into view Elyannia could feel Tsanten tense up even more. It was his twin brother Sxawte. Sxawte had gone missing a few months earlier and everyone assumed he had been killed, but they could never find his body. Now they knew why. Elyannia looked at Sxawte and then back at Tsanten, they were both crying. She had never seen Tsanten cry, it made her heart sink, but at the same time flutter because they were finally re-united again. The Skypeople must have taken him captive.

_But why would they take him?_ Elyannia thought as the dream walkers stood in front of the Na'vi. Tsanten slowly released his grip on his bow and let go of Elyannias hand. She stepped back a few feet to give them room. The dream walkers stepped aside and unbound Sxawtes arm allowing him freedom. Tsanten dropped his weapons and ran over to Sxawte, the dream walkers were keeping a close eye on them.

"Sxawte, I'm so glad you're alive." Tsanten grabbed his face in his hands and looked Sxawte in the eyes. Tears were still falling from their eyes.

"Ma tsmukan, I have missed you" Sxawte smiled to his brother.

"Ok enough of this, if you want your beloved brother back for good you have to make a deal with us." Tsanten snapped out of the moment and started at the dream walker dumbfounded.

"Make a deal? Why? I thought you were just going to give him back?" Tsanten felt a pain strike his heart.

"We need you guys to teach our Avatars about the Na'vi life for our research." Tsanten was skeptical about the Dream walkers' proposal.

"Why do you want to know about us?" Tsanten studied the dream walker closely.

"That's confidential information" The female dream walker spoke sternly and quickly. Everyone fell silent for a moment. Elyannia watched the sad look on Tsanten's face. The distraught he must be feeling. Tsanten walked over to the dream walkers.

"Ok fine, for how long" Tsanten gave them a disgusted look.


End file.
